I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of mops used in janitorial services;
The invention is more particularly in the field of jaws type retaining and clamping devices for yarn type mops;
The invention is even most particularly in the field of improved, quick release jaws mop head clamping devices.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There has been much prior art in the fields of jaws-type retaining and clamping devices for attaching yarn type mop heads to mop handles. I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,286 which is a quick release connector between a mop and mop handle, among others.
There are types of jaws mop heads in which the jaws are actuated by a threaded collar which surrounds a stem which holds the jaws. On screwing the threaded collar down against wedge-like portions of the jaws arms, the jaws are made to come into a firm gripping hold on a mop such that it does not readily become dislodged during vigorous mopping. One difficulty with such jaws mop heads is that screwing the collar down to maximum holding pressure requires either a large wrench, such as a pipe wrench, or extraordinary hand and arm strength. The result is that it is possible for the mop to be not securely fastened by the jaws. Another problem is that a janitor using a mop may have wet and slippery hands making it quite difficult and time consuming to replace mops.
I have studied this problem completely and have examined all examples of mops of this nature, literature, and patents. I found no answer to this problem. Therefore I have now conceived and developed an extremely effective, and easy to use sliding and self locking collar to replace the threaded collar in this type mop head.
Extensive as the prior art in this general field has been, I am unaware of any prior art as to the quick release sliding collar arrangement for jaws type mop heads I have invented. My invention is a sliding collar retainer arrangement which is easily operable by anyone and which requires no tools, special skills, or the like. I do not know of any prior art which teaches or suggests my present invention.
I have been interested in mops and mopping for some time. One of the things I have worked on is the jaws type mop head where the two jaws pivot outwardly from one another to open and pivot inwardly toward one another to grip the mop. The latching, or closing in position on a mop has been of prime concern. One preferred and widely used mop head of this type has a threaded shank depending toward the mop handle from the jaws within a threaded collar which is screwed onto the shank exerting pressure against wedge like elements on the jaws in order to bring the jaws into secure gripping upon the mop. This requires a great deal of strength, coupled with the inherent problem that one mopping may have wet and slippery hands or gloves making the task even greater. In fact, it is possible to have less than effective gripping of the mop by the jaws because of this.
I have now solved the deficiencies of the prior devices by utilizing a sliding collar device which is easily manipulated by a single individual. The collar uses reliable spring loaded pawl and detent or ratchet mechanisms in order to insure against unintentional failure to properly and securely fasten the jaws upon the mop while at the same time allowing for sufficient ease of fixing the jaws in either locked or unlocked condition as desired.
It is an object of this invention to provide a superior jaws type mop head;
It is another object of this invention to provide a jaws type mop head which has a slidable closure;
Another object of this invention is to provide a closure for a jaws type mop head which will securely hold mops;
Another object of this invention is to provide a jaws type mop head which is easily manipulated by anyone with wet and soapy hands.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the description of a preferred embodiment, which follows, in conjunction with a review of the appended drawings.